


I'm Here Now

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I love this ship, Wow, this ship has nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades and Persophne AU</p>
<p> It’s rash, they both know it. They don’t know each other; they don’t love each other, but they both want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Now

Kali walks in the open field, fire blazing behind her, turning the wheat into black memories of life. Her red lips were set into a tight line, neither pleased nor upset. She just walked, letting her hand graze on wild flowers. The purple and blue wilting underneath her fingertips. A gust of wind swatted her cheek, neither gentle nor harshly. It was just there and with it came a voice.

“Hey there, beautiful. Wanna do me a favor and stop killing my plants?” It was a chirpy noise, bright and piercing the air. Swift and with a sincerness underneath all of it. Turning her head ever so slightly, she saw the owner of the voice. And her breath was stolen.

“Excuse me?” She scoffed, jutting her chin higher. Just because this being was beautiful did not give him the right to ask for anything. Oh, and the nerve of him calling her beautiful. She was not beautiful. She was horrifying and gut-wrenching.

“Which part should I repeat?” He shot back, shooting a golden eyebrow up, shoving his hands behind his back.

“You mock me, do you? Do you know who I am?” Her voice was dark and electric, making the hair stand up on the man’s neck. Daringly, he took a step toward the taller woman. A smirk slowly crawling on his features.

“Of course I do. Kali. Goddess of the underworld. Now, that we have that out of the way, do you know who I am?” It was like he was questioning her strength, her power with every word he let spill out of his mouth. There was no fear, no tremble.

“I must note your irrelevance.”

“Don’t be like that, sugar. They call me Gabriel. Son of Demeter.”

It all made sense in that one moment. The way he reminded her of sunshine and golden flowers. His voice that sounds like birds chirping at the harvest. His beauty.

“As I said, irrelevant.” Kali commented, as if she didn’t care. But curiosity gnawed on her bones, begging to be cured.

“I can help you.” Gabriel blurted out, no sense of humor or sarcasm in them. It made the curiosity grow to the point it was choking her. Drowning her saneness.

“How?” Silence. He leaned over, standing on his toes, and took a strand of her hair. It was ravenous strands of silk as he rubbed it.

“You are so lonely. I can feel it. Mother speaks of how she pities you, and I did not know why until now. But the loneliness has made you hard and everyone can sense it.” Still now, there was taunt edging in his voice. Soft, gentle words. Nothing that could be read as joke. She didn’t respond. Her features didn’t twist into disgust, so he continued. “I want to fix that.” With those five words, she snapped. Heat rolling off her in an almost outrageous sense.

“I do not play games, Gabriel. And I will not play this one.” She said, clear as a bell, it cut through the stale air between them.

“I’m not playing any game. This is real.” Stumbling a bit at the sudden outrage, he replied calmly.

“Then you would not deny marriage?” She snarled, her lips jutting out to show her teeth. Hair falling onto her skin, making her look like night.

“Nope.” Gabriel popped the “p” noise, golden eyes trying to seep through the armor she wore. Adjusting in his toga, he ran his fingers through his hair. As if to show his seriousness and his frustration with her short temper on misunderstandings.

“Demeter would not allow it. You are one of her few children. Marrying me, she would rather die.” Kali said all too seriously, she had to remind herself that this man, no, Gabriel was a joke. He was all talk and no bite. Sunlight did not offer to go into death.

“How else are you going to repay me for ruining all my creations?” A grin cracked on his face as he took a hold of her hand. Kali was calming down, the red dress that clung to her body held less fire behind it. Her hand had cooled down a considerable amount, to the fact that she felt lifeless. Brown eyes watched the short god, inspecting him. He was handsome and funny, courageous and strong. He was man.

“This will not work.” She huffed out, in defeat, for she had no reason to reject the deal. And he was in the right after all. Plopping on the remains of life, she sat. Sitting himself next to her, he laughed. It was full and bright. Even in the darkness of night he was radiant. He shone brighter than the fires that licked the ground of her lipstick made out of blood. He was brighter than the stars and moon.

“I have a plan.” Moving himself, he fell to her lap. Allowing his head to rest between her thighs, so he was able to see the sky easier.

“Do you?” Kali found herself stroking his locks of gold, pulling the strands in an affectionate way, a way she had not known was inside herself.

“Aren’t you happy?” He teased, wagging a finger upwards, so high that he bounced his finger off her nose. “You are marrying a clever man.” Then it was her turn to laugh, a foreign feeling. It rumbled out of her gut, making her face twist into the smallest smile. It was in that moment he knew he wanted to soak in that for all eternity. Give up sunshine for the way her face split into a grin.

“Yes, I could marry a fool, but Gabriel. Gabriel, son of Demeter, has helped me. Saved me from dull boring men.” It was between laughter that he heard her words, and although they dripped sarcasm, he took it as a compliment.

“Kali, you must steal me. Grab me from this Earth, and we will go down.” There’s a tenderness in his voice as he gently cups her cheek. It’s rash, they both know it. They don’t know each other; they don’t love each other, but they both want it.

“Perhaps I will do so.” And even if she wants it, she will make him unsure. Because that is the kind of love she gives.

“I know you will. I’m too adorable to let go.” After a few minutes of sitting comfortably, he stood up abruptly and left.

There were no goodbyes or kisses, just gone with a snap and a wink. Kali was surprised by the surge of emptiness in her. It was strange just how attached one could become in a half an hour of knowing someone. That’s when she knew. She would go through with the plan. Kali waited. She ruled her realm with strictness as she always did, watching the souls of dead be brought in. Watching how they flinched from her, and through all this, she could not get Gabriel out of her mind. So on the third day, she could sit no longer. Locating him, she took her chariot of steeds and willed them to go. Cracking the earth open, she caught sight of him. A small smile got caught on his lips. Grabbing his wait in a single arm she pulled him into the chariot. With that, they plummeted.

“What took you so damn long? I’ve been laying in fields waiting for you.” He asked a bit agitated, still that small smile adorning his face.

“You left! I didn’t know if it was some ruse.” She argued, her golden dress trailing after her as stepped out and to pet her creatures. His features melted into even softer affection.

“I’m here now.”


End file.
